Lord Boros (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|W/ Armor= |-|Unrestricted= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Boros, referred to as Lord Boros by his henchmen, is one of the main antagonists of the One Punch Man anime and manga series' Alien Conquerors Arc, serving as the biggest threat Saitama has ever faced, as well as the latter's first major opponent. Boros originates from a nameless, foreign planet shown to inhabit alien-like creatures of his race which are capable of adapting to and surviving its hellish environment, also possessing the so-called best regenerative abilities in existence. He has been established as the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves; a group of intergalactic space pirates constantly traversing the universe, "dominating" it and leaving behind them a trail of utter ruination, all the while scouting it for a worthy opponent able to match Boros' immense power and satisfy his seemingly everlasting boredom. Even in comparison to others of his own kind, he is shown to be unnaturally powerful. A fairly skilled yet overconfident warrior, Boros is shown to be capable of respecting opponents he deems worthy, with Saitama being the one and only example of this. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely 5-B | 5-B Name: Boros, Lord Boros Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Leader of the Dark Matter Thieves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; Regenerated from being punched into tiny pieces and drops of blood by Saitama), Energy Manipulation, Power Detection (Able to sense the energy levels of others, which manifest themselves as an aura around said person), Pseudo-Flight (Can use his energy to quickly maneuver in the air and levitate), Adaptation and Resistance to Heat (His entire species evolved in order to be able to survive the hellish environment of his home planet, which is covered in lava) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Massively more powerful than his henchmen. Was stated by Geryuganshoop to be capable of wiping out all life on earth in just 10 days. Should be relative to his durability), likely Planet level (Was stated by a guide to possess enough latent energy to blast away entire planets, but is still immensely inferior to his unrestricted form) | Planet level (Easily damaged his own ship, which withstood Saitama's moon jump, as a side effect of his battle against him. Was stated, on multiple, occasions to be capable of destroying entire planets and is greatly superior to his restricted form. Forced Saitama to use his "Serious Punch" to reflect his Collapsing Star: Roar Canon in order to prevent the planet's potential destruction) Speed: FTL (Greatly superior to Geryuganshoop, whose attacks were stated to be near the speed of light) | At least FTL (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Large Mountain level, likely Planet level (Survived and recovered from a casual punch from Saitama) | Planet level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range | Extended Melee Range. Tens of Kilometers via Shockwaves. Planetary via Collapsing Star: Roar Canon. Standard Equipment: Armor | None Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average (Is the leader and commander of a group of notorious space pirates, as well as a skilled warrior matched by none other than Saitama) Weaknesses: Is rather overconfident. Running out of energy negates his ability to regenerate. Meteoric Burst heavily drains him. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Note: Though one of the scans linked in the Attack Potency section states that Boros is capable of obliterating stars, there is an issue with this statement. In the Japanese version of the same guide, the word "Hoshi - 星" is used to describe the word "star". This likely de-validates the statement being 4-C and, instead, makes it a 5-B statement, as "Hoshi" is a word which can be translated to "Stars" or "Planets", among a few other things such as moons or luminous celestial objects. "Planets", however, makes much more sense, as it correlates with the other 5-B statements, including Saitama's own (which would likely be quite casual). An example of "Hoshi" meaning "Planet" in Japanese culture is shown in Dragon Ball Z, where it is used as a reference to the Earth and even Planet Vegeta. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5